


Hanakotoba fanart

by nevilliven



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fanart, Flowers, Gen, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevilliven/pseuds/nevilliven
Summary: There are five bouquets all sent to Dante, each with a similar message.





	Hanakotoba fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amehika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hanakotoba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892216) by [Amehika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika). 

> a tiny fanart for this adorable fic Hanakotoba by Amehika.

**Author's Note:**

> In case something wrong happen to this and I don't know ;;;v;;;  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/549d702f25e6e9b733914cc8f8c2a5ad/tumblr_pvj6r8JO6z1xqlproo1_1280.png  
here is the image link (haha)
> 
> https://twitter.com/NeVillivEd  
https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=37858353


End file.
